Hate Me
by Misou09
Summary: A story of an alcoholic named Taichi and How his Lover, Yamato copes with it. YAOI Taichi X Yamato. This story based off the song Hate Me Blue October.


**DISCLAIMER**: I donot own Digimon, or any of the characters in it, i just really appreciate the characters!

Note: I havent written forever...So please dont be too mean. Also there is Shounen-ai, and/or Yaoi, so if you dont like that, i dont wanna hear it.:P Coupling so far consists of Taichi xYamato..ENjoy!

* * *

After tossing and turning through many sleepless hours, Matt finally opened his clenched eyes. It was completely silent. It was Just Yamato Sitting in his bed. Taichi was nowhere to be seen. He usually did this to Matt. If he was not at Home, he was either at a bar somewhere getting shit-faced, or prostituting himself to anyone. The women didn't bother Matt so much, because he knew Tai was not into the. But the men, the men made Yamato furious. How was he supposed to just sit there as the boy, whom he had fallen head over heals in love for, sell his body to the night, but Yamato had to hold his tongue. He knew that Taichi did not do this just to make him jealous, they needed the money that he would earn. The bills, and the debt kept pileing up, and he and yamato were desperate. He wasn't stupid. He knew his job at the little art store down town wouldnt support them, let alone himself. Taichi worked as a Mechanic at a Car shop on the other side of town. That was making some pretty good money, when Taichi actually shows up. The company was so desperate for help, they had no choice but not to Fire him. He would usually be at home having a hangover, or just getting drunk. This upset Yamato very much. Espicially since all the debt was Taichi's fault, and his horrible habbit to gamble with the money they did not have.

Yamato went out into the Kitchen to see if he had fallen asleep at the counter, or was lieing on the floor dead. As Usual he wasn't, and Matt was relieved. The light switch flipped on, as Matt showed himself into their living room where Tai would usually be passed out on the couch. No Tai. Matt sighed and sat down on the recliner across from the Couch. Matt Jumped in his seat when the front dorr swung open, and a stumbling, drunk Tai met the floor with his face. Matt hurried and picket Tai up.

"Are you ok Taichi?" Matt usually never uses Tai's whole name, only when he is angry.

"Never been better! By the Way, we need to move the floor, cuz it hit my face!" Tai mad absolutely no sence when he was drunk, but some of the things he said were fucking hillarious. And some were not meant to ever be repeated. Ever.

"Tai...How much exactly did you drink, and how the HELL did you pay for it _again_?" Matt looked angry, but he was too tired to show just how angry he was.

"Don't raise your voice with me SWEETHEART, my head is killing me!" Tai plopped down on the recliner that matt had just been sitting in.

"Fine, let me help you into the bedroom so you can get some sleep." Yamato helped Tai out of the chair, and draped him across his shoulder.

"O Yamato, turned on much? I probably won't be able to perform that well tonight, I had a rough date not that long Ag--" tai was cut off by Matts angry holler.

"NO, I AM NOT! I am Fucking tired, and you wanna know why? I have been sitting up for you almost every fucking night WAITING! While your out having the fucking time of your life, I am at home wondering if you'll ever come back to me!" Matt shouted and threw taichi onto the bed with full force.

"Yama--"

"Don't Call me that. Ever. Just..Just don't. Fuck you Taichi." Yamato slipped on his slippers, and grabbed the keys to his and Tai's car. Yamato was in need of a cigarette. After about a week of not having one, he was getting pretty messed up. He could not sleep, he was getting more angry, and he has been getting sick alot more than usual. With the keys in the ignition, he turned on the car and was gone until morning.

"Yamato..I am so sorry" Tai hung his head to cry, he sat on the bed feeling Stupid like he usually feels when he fucks up. It kills him to see yamato mad, mad at him.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

I'll update whenever I get a chance to keep writing, so please keep in touch! woohoo!


End file.
